Rain
by DragoNik
Summary: Romantic one-shot involving our favorite paring, Percy and Annabeth.. What could they do on a rainy day? Cute and fluffy kind..you've been warned XD Reviews appreciated : Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is set 4 years after Percy Jackson And The Last Olympian. One-Shot. Percabeth. **

**Chapter 1.**

Rain. I haven't seen it in a few months now. I looked out of my cabin. No one was running around outside. Everyone was inside their cabins, playing, having fun with their cabin mates. And I? I'm alone. Being the only Son Of Poseidon, I had no siblings. But I didn't mind.

The rain outside was a downpour. Usually the camp's border defenses prevented any weather changes. But today, Mr.D felt like giving us some rain. I got bored so I went for a walk in the rain. Thankfully, I had the power of Poseidon so I could only get wet when I wanted to.

As I was walking along the cabins, I stopped in front of Athena's cabin, were my girlfriend, Annabeth lived. We've been together for 4 years ever since we defeated Kronos. I was about to leave when someone called "Percy."

I turned and saw Julia, Annabeth's half-sister.

"Hey."I said.

"Why are you walking in the rain?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Got bored all alone? Why don't you come inside? Annabeth will be happy to see you." she said.

"Are you sure? What if the others don't want me?" I asked.

She smiled, rolled her eyes and came running up to me. She started to get wet so I formed a small umbrella above her and fried her up by controlling the water.

"Thanks. Now come on." She said, pulling me inside.

"So what do you guys do when it's raining?" I asked her.

"Well, we either sleep, read, plan some strategies, play chess…you know….things we _brainiacs_ do." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "So where's Annabeth?"

"She's in the shower upstairs in her room. You can go there, it's the room with the 'crown with a number 1' symbol." She turned to start walking away, but then she turned and said "No peaking."

I rolled my eyes and then gave her an evil grin "Thanks for the idea."

Her eyes widened. I laughed at her and told her "kidding." She gave me a glare and left.

I went to her room and heard the shower. I got an idea.

I concentrated on the water and stopped it. I heard Annabeth say "What the hell? C'mon! I have to rinse." I did my best not to burst out laughing. Then I left the water fall slowly. "What the hell?" I heard her say. I concentrated on the water and mentally wrote "Hey Baby. How are ya?" I heard Annabeth reading it then yelled "Percy!" I let the water fall.

After a couple of minutes I heard the shower turn off. She started to grumble "How the hell did he do that? How on earth did he know that I was in the shower? And how did-?" she acme out and saw me. Fortunately she had a towel around her. She was blushing….and so was I. I winked at her and smiled. She tackled me and pelted me in kisses. Then she remembered my prank and started hitting me hard. I smiled again and we stood up. I gave her a deep kiss. Unfortunately [or was it fortunately?] she wrapped her arms and let the towel fall. She shrieked, grabbed it and ran to the bathroom. I was bright red.

"Annabeth, are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she said. "Sooooo…" I'm sure she was going to ask me what I saw.

"Nice ass" I said. I got a towel in my face.

After a few minutes she came out and sat on my lap. Then we went to sit on her bed by the window. She sat on my lap, while she buried my face in my shirt. I gently kissed her head and looked outside. Everything was perfect. And only one thing made a sound.

Rain.

**So what do you think? This is just a short one-shot, but while writing some other story, I thought of rain and this came to mind. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Tnks! **


	2. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


End file.
